


Child's Play

by TheLouise



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLouise/pseuds/TheLouise
Summary: Diana and Akko are quarantined together and in order to not die of boredom, Akko bought a videogame. Will Diana get used to her girlfriend’s new distraction?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. A few weeks ago, I came back to the fanfics writers world with a little piece, also Diakko. Now something came up in my mind and I decided to give it a shot and see how it goes, just a small drabble. So no promises. 
> 
> English is not my birth language and my grammar it’s definitely not how it used to be ahaha sorry about it. In brazilian portuguese we use a lot of commas, so I’ll see that here a lot, even if it's not that common in english. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

It has been one month since Akko and Diana got quarantined together. One month of honeymoon quarantine. But, at some point, there were no bake recipes left to try and no TV shows or movies for them to see together. 

So, Akko made the decision to take all her savings and finally buy her PS4 with some games. Of course Diana was not very fond of the idea, but knew how deeplying the brunette was waiting for this (and also knew there would be some extra time of peace and quiet with Akko focused on playing). 

A week later, Diana learned that ‘focused’ was little to say what happened to Akko. The girl was brainwashed, obsessed with the new electronic device. 

\- Akko, dinner is ready. 

….

\- Akko? I said ‘dinner is ready’

….

\- ATSUKO KAGARI. DINNER. IS. READY.

\- Waaaaaa, okay honey, I’m on my way! Sorry!

(ten minutes later)

“For the 9 witches, this is farm from being over, isn’t it?” Diana made her way to find her  _ beloved _ girlfriend with headphones on, playing something Diana did not care, biting her tongue and smashing the poor joystick with all determination that she had. 

Getting all the patience she could, Diana gently put her hand on Akko’s shoulder, to get her attention. 

\- Wuaaaaaaaa

\- Hello dear.

\- Oh, hi love! What’s up?

\- Your food is getting colder Akko, please come have dinner with me?

\- Shit I totally forgot, sorry babe. I’m going right now. 

Making true to her world, Akko paused the game and took Diana’s hand to get to the table. They had their usual dinner, where Akko told her girlfriend about everything that happened in the game, something about a girl living in a post apocalyptic world with machine animals and a device that helped the girl see things around. 

This got Diana interest more than she would ever admit, but with Akko, nothing goes amiss. 

\- Hey Diana, don’t you want to watch it? 

\- Oh dear, I have studies to attend to.

Akko knew her girlfriend, always putting the duties before anything else, even late in the evening, even when Diana was really curious about the story. She would never accept for her own benefit, but there was a trick Akko learned a while ago: Diana will say yes if it is for Akko’s benefit. 

\- C’mon Dianaaaaaa, it’s late already, you can study tomorrow. I’d  _ love _ to have your company by my side, especially with this chilly weather. Pleeeeeease??

\- Alright Akko, if you insist…..

\- Yayyyyyyy!

That night Diana Cavendish put her book aside and sat by Akko’s side, sliding a warm blanket over their shoulders and they lived the game’s history, lived and battled beside the main character, had fun, cried and got scared, they made their moment out of reality, almost like getting back to old adventures together.

~a few days later~

\- Hey Diana?

\- Yes darling?

\- Could you come here please?

\- I’m on my way. 

Akko waited for her girlfriend to get to the tv room before pointing to the videogame, looking much more excited (and nervous, Diana noticed) than the past few days. Sensing something important was coming, the blonde sat by Akko’s side on the couch. 

\- Sooooooo, I was thinking…. Remember that day that you came to watch me playing and we ended up being woken the entire night?

\- I do remember Akko, I must confess we had a great time back then.

\- S-So do I! That’s why I wanted to propose to you something.

\- And what would that be?

\- O-Okay, so there is this game, about running a kitchen that is pretty cool and funny, nothing too complex a-and I wanted to buy it b-but it’s a cooperative game, which means it needs two people or more to play it…..

\- Go on.

\- I-I would like to know if you wanted to play with me, Diana.

\- I see….

~ nervous silence ~

\- So?

\- Well, maybe we should try it, Akko.

\- Eh?? Realy? 

\- Why?

\- N-Nothing! I guess I was expecting your refusal.

\- Nonsense, I can master the most difficult expels and potions recipes, an electronic device with buttons is child’s play.

\- Uhhhh, someone is confident ehehe Okay then, I’ll buy it and then we can play it at night, sounds good?

\- It is settled then, we shall play it.

\- Are you sure?

\- I am sure Akko. Besides, I need a little action to keep improving my fine skills too.

That night, Akko and Diana cooked their dinner together, with calm music in the background and a lot of laughs and light conversation about everything and nothing at the same time. They ate happily, proud that their cooking skills were improving and wrapped everything for the night.

After preparing themselves (with tea and blankets), the girls sat to play the new game.

\- Okay Diana, you can use these buttons to make the actions and these to control your character. Our goal is to run the kitchen safe and sound no matter what, got it?

\- Yes dear, I am very much confident that I ‘got it’.

\- Alright then, let’s play!

Akko knew this would happen, but she decided to give it a shot anyway. Her girlfriend is Diana Cavendish, the youngest most respected witch, who mastered most things about witchcraft. 

But not about tech. With non-witches things Diana was as ignorant as Akko was for the history of magic. Although things started smoothly at the beginning, the blonde one started to struggle when it was necessary to trigger various buttons and combinations.

After sometime, Diana gave up with a ruff and a face of indifference that Akko knew was only hiding frustration. 

\- I beg your pardon Akko, but I’m feeling tired, my time to go to bed has come. 

\- “Child’s play” huh? 

\- Eh?

\- N-Nothing! I’ll follow you to bed, it’s too cold tonight to stay alone, I wanna cuddle!

\- Then let’s go.

After that, Diana refused to play with her girlfriend again, refraining herself to only watch. But Akko pretended that she didn’t notice the joystick moved out of place in the night or in the early mornings, meaning that Diana was doing what she does best: studying, practicing, putting a great effort to master it, even if it is a video game.

~ some weeks later ~

\- See Akko my dear, child’s play.

\- Riiiiiiight……… You’re lucky I love you.

\- My apologies Akko, but it is you that are lucky that I love you.

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that’s it, I’m not so sure about the result, but I can picture these perfect little moments between them that I wish I was living in this quarantine. I hope you guys like it and can see something like I saw. See you guys around!
> 
> Stay home, stay safe. 
> 
> With love, The Louise


End file.
